


It's Never Too Late To Declare That You Love Someone

by Cahhwinx



Category: DCU (Comics), Halbarry - Fandom
Genre: Barry allen (JL-3000) - Freeform, Cute, Earth 46 (DCU), First Kiss, Fluffy, Green Lantern - Freeform, Hal Jordan (JL-3000) - Freeform, Halbarry - Freeform, Halbarry Week 2020, Justice League 3000 - Freeform, M/M, The Flash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cahhwinx/pseuds/Cahhwinx
Summary: Fic for the fifth day of Halbarry week. After Ariel waking Barry from the dead again will Hal finally declare his love for his friend for a such a long time?This story passes on Earth 46 (An alternate universe, where the original members of the League where cloned by Project Cadmus, in the 31St century), since DC never explored this universe.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan
Kudos: 6
Collections: Halbarry, Halbarry Week 2020





	It's Never Too Late To Declare That You Love Someone

\- Oh my god ... unff ... what happened  
Those were the exact words of someone who has been killed twice in an interval of less than one week. Barry was starting to get up from his pod when he heard a familiar voice coming from the hallway of the pod’s room  
\- Oh my goodness, you’re really back, she really did it  
This was Hal's voice that echoed through the hallway, he was really happy with what had just happened. A tone of surprise and relief was stamped on Hal's face  
\- I’m so glad to see you Barr - Hal implied  
\- Yes, he’s really back Hal, after you insisted so much - Ariel’s voice echoed through the pod’s room - What do you remember exactly Barry?  
\- I’m not sure, my memory is in a bit of a blur, I remember talking to Terry, after he broke Teri’s neck ... if you guys are here ... that means…  
\- Yes Barry, we`ve got the upper hand, for now… - Hal gives a small grin  
\- Why am I back? I told Teri that I didn't want to be brought back!  
\- It was because he begged me - Ariel steps forward while looking at Hal - I’ll give you two some time talk, excuse me  
Ariel leaves, and leaves Barry and Hal talking alone  
\- Speaking of which, how are you back to normal Hal?  
\- I’ve been reading some magic books, and then i found one book one day, that could undone what that bitch did to me, it was a hard process, but here i am, back to my normal size again  
\- That's so good Hal - Barry implied  
After a few seconds of silence, Barry finally asks  
\- You begged her Hal? Why?  
\- Because you’re my best friend Barry, just because of that, i thought-- Hal ponders his thoughts - ...I thought you deserved another chance, you were so wronged!  
Barry starts to smile  
\- Thanks Hal, i mean it, if it’s all over now, maybe i can start to find out who i really am  
\- Of course - Hal gives a smile  
After a minute of agonizing silence, Barry begins to speak  
\- Hal, I'm sorry for what I said before, about whether I'm not sure we are best friends or not.  
\- It's okay Barry, seriously - Hal says  
\- No Hal, it’s not, I certainly hurt you when I said that. Sigh ... I've been thinking about the fact that we were best friends since the first time I died. My memory was slowly returning, but since my first death, I was really trying to remember our friendship. But now I do, clearly. You don’t know how much your friendship means to me Hal, you invited me to places, got me to laugh...  
\- Barry...you don’t know how glad i am to hear you say that, really. Know that I'm here for you. You know that  
\- I do know - Barry replies - You’ve always been there when i needed you. The one constant good thing in my life...and I lost you...when Locus kidnapped you, I know I wasn’t there,but still...  
\- Barry even when you weren't alive, you were helping, i could feel you. Then later, you were there when we needed you on Takron-Galtos.  
\- That’s kind of you, but it’s not that comforting as you think it is Hal. I died twice, and even then you say I was helping?  
\- Yes you were Barr, when you were needed, we wouldn't have left that prison planet if it weren't for you  
\- If you say so, but even still, we had a few close calls. What if the plan failed? What if the Transversal didn’t work? Hal, I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you.  
\- Barry, we’re here now, that’s all that matters, that’s exactly how i felt when i lost you Barr, twice, the first time I mourned and I cried, the second time I was angry, i would have killed Terry, given the chance  
\- Remember Hal, we’re not killers, we would have brought him to justice, like we have always done  
\- I know that Barry, but for you I would have done anything. if something happened to you again, and if i didn't tell you how i really felt, i could never forgive myself  
\- How you felt? Barry asked  
Hal steps closer to barry, his eyes searching Barry’s face as if memorizing every detail  
\- I care about you Barry, more than i’ve ever cared about anyone. No matter how dark my life gets, you are always there to lighten it up again. You’re...You’re everything Barry. it was because of you that I managed to get out of that bitch's clutches. I’m probably being selfish, burdening you with all this right now. This is the worst timing, you just got out of that pod, But I just…  
Hal stares at Barry’s mouth for the space of several hard breaths before he drags his eyes back up to Barry’s  
\- I could not go another day without telling you how i really feel about you Barr;  
\- Hal, I--  
Hal squares his shoulders and takes a half step back  
\- I don’t need a response right now. Let’s just drop it, i won’t bring up again if--  
\- Hal hey, stop  
Barry closes the distance Hal tried to put between them. Barry slides his arms around Hal’s neck and kiss him  
\- .... - A tone of astonishment is stamped in Hal’s face  
Hal inhales a sharp gasp, before he melts into Barry’s kiss, a soft sound in the back of Hal’s throat as his arms around Barry’s, pulling him gently against him  
\- Oh.... - Hal exclaims  
Hal’s lips tremble slightly as the kiss fades to a close. For a moment, his eyes remain shut, as he rests his forehead against Barry’s, before speaking in a husky tone of voice that Barry never heard of him before  
\- You didn’t have to do that  
\- Hal, you’re not the only one who’s had feelings. I’ve wanted you since the first time we woke up here at the pod’s room, I just wasn’t sure you felt the same, that's why I was so distant sometimes  
\- We are a couple of idiots aren’t we?  
Hal runs his thumb along Barry’s jaw and teases the corner of his lips  
\- Just kiss me again, dammit - Barry exclaims  
Their lips meet again, harder this time. Barry savor the feeling of Hal’s arms around him, while his fingertips trail softly along Barry’s back. Eventually Barry pulls away, and reluctantly put space between them  
\- ...You’re right though. We don’t have to figure everything all at once  
\- Yeah… if this is going to happen, i want to do it right - Hal agrees  
\- So we’re taking it slow, then?  
\- I’ve waited all this time to kiss you Barr, i think i’ve more than proved my patience  
\- Good answer!


End file.
